1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a storage medium that stores an image forming program, and particularly to an image forming apparatus that performs image formation suitable for adding information to an original after image formation in handwriting or the like, an image forming method therefore, and a storage medium that stores an image forming program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage device may be incorporated in an image formation device such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) including a printing function and a scanning function, and may store image data. Alternatively, when the image forming apparatus is connected to a network, image data may be stored in a storage device connected to the image forming apparatus through the network. In such a case, the user can print the stored image data by the image forming apparatus to use in various ways.
As one of usages of the stored image data, a usage in which new information is added to the stored image data, or part of the stored image data is changed is cited. For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-176086 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-176087, there is disclosed an image forming apparatus that prints only one copy of stored image data with identification information added in order for a user to check an output condition. In the image forming apparatus disclosed in these documents, after the output condition is changed, and the image data with the above-described identification information added is scanned, the scanned data is subjected to image formation processing based on the changed output condition so that based on the identification information, the stored image data is replaced. Moreover, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-186923 applied and published by the present applicant, there is disclosed an image forming apparatus that associates a handwritten letter added after image formation and image data before the image formation on a basis of person In the image forming apparatus disclosed in this document, first image data, which has been stored, is printed, and an original on which the relevant image data is printed is scanned, and thereafter, additional image such as a handwritten letter or the like is extracted from second image data as scanned data, so that inputted user identification information, the extracted additional image and the first image data are associated and stored. Moreover, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-366928 applied and published by the present applicant, an image processing system for document registration capable of replacing and inserting only a changed or added area in a registered document file is disclosed.
As one of usages of the foregoing stored image data is also cited a usage in which a user adds information such as handwriting and a stamp to an original on which the image data is printed, and the stored image data is updated by image data obtained by scanning the original with the information added.
However, although there are needs for these usages, whichever technique disclosed in the above-described documents is used, image formation suitable for the above-described usages cannot be realized by easy operation.